Project Summary/Abstract High school graduation is among the strongest empirical predictors of healthy trajectories for adolescents, predicting education attainment1,2, career outcomes3-5, and justice system involvement6. For diverse, low-income youth, cumulative risk exposure interferes with academic success in high school, and resources are insufficient to mitigate these risks. Academic success is strongly influenced by self-concept7,8, and threats to self-concept can have a significant and lasting impact on performance. Previous research has shown that brief, theoretically precise ?wise? interventions can positively impact self-concept, and subsequent student outcomes8. For the past year we have partnered with Hialeah-Miami Lakes High School to develop a school mental health model with components at both universal (self-guided writing intervention to influence self-concept) and targeted (peer mentoring around self-concept, goal setting and problem solving) levels. We will examine the universal component that utilizes non-academic self-concept (each student?s self-selected strengths and values) as a potential lever for change. Specifically, we will refine and deliver (via within-classrooms, randomized controlled design) a brief, resource-minimal, self-concept intervention designed to improve academic outcomes for vulnerable adolescents (Research Aim 1), and we will examine impact of the intervention via intent-to-treat analyses and test a detailed model of causal risk factors via mediation and moderation (Research Aim 2). Incoming 9th grade high school students (n = 205; 72% Latino, 23% African American, 80% low-income), will complete a brief, self-guided writing intervention during class time, in ten minute increments, once per week, over the first six weeks of school. Latent growth curve analyses will examine impact on academic success, as measured by global GPA, at the end of each academic quarter (Hypothesis #1). Structural equation modeling will examine reduced mental health symptoms and improved academic self-concept as mechanisms of change (Hypothesis #2). Dr. Geoffrey Cohen will consult on wise interventions for academic success (Training Goal #1). Dr. Stefany Coxe will consult on developing advanced quantitative skills for longitudinal, clustered data analysis. Findings will inform design and examination of a multi-level school mental health model for self-concept intervention at universal, targeted and indicated levels via a post-doctoral NRSA application. The proposed training goals and research aims will prepare me for a career as an independent investigator focused on healthy trajectories through academic success for vulnerable youth, focusing on resource-minimal, wise intervention tools that are feasible, effective, and sustainable.